The Sapphire Winglet: Beginnings
THIS FANFIC WAS WRITTEN BY Lemondrop27. DO NOT STEAL! THANK YOU! Main Characters Freeze Lemondrop Amber Shadowreaper (Lemondrop27) Ibis (Lemondrop27) Ray Mojave Minor Character Peak (PeaktheIceWing18) POV Freeze Prologue Freeze was sitting in her room, writing a letter to her cousin Peak, who was away on a trip. Freeze was a four-year-old dragonet. She was writing about how the pat few days had been going without Peak. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Freeze said. The dragon walked in. It was Freeze's mother Marmot. "Freeze. I need to talk to you." Marmot said. Freeze put down her scroll ad stood up. "What is it mother?" Freeze asked. "So, Queen Glacier has been ruling for a while hasn't she? A little too long maybe?" Marmot askked. "I don't know," Freeze said. "She's been ruling for a while, but she's a good queen." "But what if there was another potential IceWing queen?" Marmot hissed. "A better ''one?" Freeze knew what her mother was getting at. Freeze began to speak. "Mother, I'm not sure if this is a good-" Marmot cut her off. "You see Freeze, I've been thinking. It's been some time since the last time an IceWing queen was challenged. Now, I would be more than happy to challenge Queen Glacier and attempt to be queen, but your father is the queen's brother, and I have simply married him, so I can't challenge Queen Glacier." Freeze groaned quietly. "Freeze," Marmot said. "I have been training you and your sisters to rise to your full potential since you were very young dragonets. I have been trying to find out which one of you is the best. The best fighter, the best rank, the most manners. Freeze you are that one. Which is why I want you to challenge Queen Glacier as soon as you are of age. Of course, in the beginning I will help you make all the decisions. I can't put so much pressure on you at such a young age." "Mother, I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to be queen. I want to explore Pyrrhia and meet dragons from other tribes." Freeze objected. Marmot leaned down, so that her cold, piercing eyes were inches away from Freeze's. "Freeze," She said calmly. "I have just told you that you are the best of your sisters. You are very smart, and very skilled at most things you do, so I am willing to forgive this little outburst. You have been given an amazing offer. I suggest you take it." Freeze looked at the ground. "Yes mother." She said. "Good," Marmot said. She pulled four scrolls out of a satchel she had and dumped them over Freeze's letter to Peak.. "These scrolls have fighting patterns, strategies, and records of past challenges for the throne. Study them all tonight, and meet me in the courtyard at dawn to review them." "Yes mother." Freeze said. Marmot left. Freeze pulled her letter to Peak out from under her mother's scrolls and ripped it up. Freeze grabbed a blank scroll and started another letter. ''Peak, you know how we always listen to our parents, and follow them blindly? Why do we do that? Well, I'm done with it. From now on, I'm not listening to anyone. No one is going to stop me from doing what I want. And what I want to leave this place and everyone here. Mark my words, someday, I'm going to get out of the Ice Kingdom, I'm going to escape my mother, and I'm not going to be queen. Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Lemondrop27) Category:Genre (Adventure)